Stewart
Stewart is a Middleweight robot built by Greg Gibson of Team Northern Exposure Robotics that competed at RoboGames 2017. Much like its predecessor Stewie it is a two-wheeled robot with a vertical spinning drum. However it was much less successful than its predecessor going 4-2 in its first ever appearance. Robot History RoboGames 2017 Stewart's first ever opponent was Who's Your Daddy Now?. This match started with Stewart spinning up to full speed, and popping Who's Your Daddy into the air multiple times. Who's Your Dadddy Now? then attempted to shove Stewart around, but Stewart got away, and hurled Who's Your Daddy into the wall, flipping it. Then after a few more minor hits, Stewart launched Who's Your Dadddy Now? 7 feet into the air, nearly throwing it to the roof. This attack also did some damage to the wheels of Who's Your Dadddy Now?. Stewart then spun back up, and repeated the attack, sending Who's Your Dadddy Now? 7 feet up once more. However Stewart then hit it again, this time sending it at least 5 feet into the air, but also righting Who's Your Dadddy Now?. This allowed Who's Your Dadddy Now? to turn the tables on the fight, and it started shoving Stewart around the arena before breifly pinning it. This stopped Stewart's drum, and as it was trying to spin up Who's Your Dadddy Now? repeatedly slammed it. This continuous assault by Who's Your Dadddy Now? eventually took its toll on Stewart, whose drum stopped working, and started pouring out smoke as Who's Your Dadddy Now? continued to shove it around. At this point Stewart also lost drive on one side with 30 seconds remaining on the clock, and Who's Your Dadddy Now? shoved it around some more as the final seconds ticked down. The Judges ruled in favor of Who's Your Dadddy Now?, meaning that Stewart was now in the loser's bracket where it faced Team Migos. This fight started with Stewart leading with the wedge, however it quickly became appearant that the weapon of Team Migos wasn't working, and Stewart delivered a hit with its drum that sent Team Migos flying. Team Migos finally spun up, however its weapon speed was not very fast, and did absolutely nothing to Stewart which came in, and ripped a chunk off of the spinning bar. Stewart then flipped Team Migos before delivering a hit that sent it flying multiple feet into the air, nearly out the arena before flipping it again. Stewart then sent Team Migos flying again before delivering a hit to Team Migos that stranded it on its rear, and Team Migos was counted out. This put Stewart into the second round of the loser's bracket where it faced Unlicensed Disintegration. Before this match even started Unlicensed Disintegration was crippled from its prior fight, and went in with an impromptu wedge. The fight started with Unlicensed Disintegration freeing itself from the wall which it had backed up onto prior to the start. Stewart then came in, and delivered a small hit before competely ripping Unlicensed Disintegration to pieces. This win put Stewart into the Round of 16 where it faced Doom on you!. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 4 *'Losses:' 2 Category:Robots from Alaska Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots Armed with spinning drums Category:Robots that debuted in the 2017 RoboGames Category:Middleweight Semifinalists Category:Article Stubs Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Robots that fought on Twitch.tv Category:RoboGames 2017 Competitors Category:American Robots Category:RoboGames 2018 Competitors